the_bestiaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Kokiri
Kokiri are a recurring race featured in the Legend of Zelda series. They are child-like beings who live in Kokiri Forest. History The Kokiri live peacefully with Link in the Kokiri Forest, under the protection of their patron deity, the Great Deku Tree. However, after the Great Deku Tree dies, the Kokiri Forest is overrun with monsters, forcing them to retreat within their homes. Once Link returns as an adult, he rescues Saria from the Forest Temple and a new Deku Tree sprouts. The Deku Tree Sprout informs Link that he was originally raised as a Kokiri, despite his Hylian heritage, based on a poignant move by his injured mother: she placed him in the care of the Great Deku Tree during the Hyrulean Civil War before her death in order to safeguard his life from the calamity beyond. Following the Era of the Hero of Time, Fado was born and assumed the role of the Sage of Wind. As a sage, he worked with the King of Hyrule, who acted as a conductor using the Wind Waker to retain the Master Sword's power to repel evil. After the Great Flood, the Kokiri adapted and took on the form of Koroks, which allowed them to travel across the Great Sea with flight. During the later years of the Child Era, the Kokiri are nowhere to be seen. Their status and whereabouts are unknown. Appearance The Kokiri are an ageless race that takes the form of human children. Like Hylians, they possess long, pointed ears. Apart from Saria, all known Kokiri have either blonde or red hair. Culture The Great Deku Tree grants each Kokiri a Fairy, which watches over the Kokiri. Subsequently, the Kokiri utilize the Fairies' abilities to their advantage, such as using them to speak across distances. Possessing a Fairy partner is considered the sign of becoming a "true Kokiri" within the forest, and many of the Kokiri congratulate Link after he obtains one and even offer to help teach him to use it. Mido bullied Link because he didn't have one, and still refuses to accept the young hero as one of them even after Navi has joined Link's side. The Kokiri do not accept adults who have Fairies, however. The Kokiri dress in green Kokiri Tunics. The females wear headbands, while the males wear distinctive floppy green hats. They all reside within hollowed-out trees, which they use as buildings. When the Kokiri Forest is overrun with monsters, they all take refuge within the buildings. For some reason, the tops of the trees are all cut in a cone shape. The Kokiri value their treasure, the Kokiri Sword, which is hidden behind the Hole of "L" in the Forest Training Center. During times where they sense danger in the forest, the Kokiri elect to arm themselves for defense, though the only Sword present is the Kokiri Sword. The Kokiri seem to be dependent on horticulture, as many farming supplies can be found within Link's house. Hay may even be found within the young hero's home, although no livestock are visibly present until after Malon gives Link a Cow. Fruits are present on Link's table within his house, so some of the Kokiri diet may be gathered rather than cultivated, though since Link is a Hylian and not a Kokiri, this may not apply. What appear to be Red Potions can be found on the top shelf of the Know-It-All Brothers' house, however. Beliefs It was said that the Kokiri die if they leave the forest. This is, however not true. Kokiri believe that if they get lost in the Lost Woods, they will turn into Skull Kids or Stalfos. Trivia & Notes (To Be Added) Category:Legend of Zelda Races Category:Races